modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6174
13 października 2011 40px 3 września 2015 40px 13 grudnia 2016 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Patrick Mulcahey |producenci=Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6173. « 6174. » 6175. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Steffy i Liam wracają do miastaW drodze do domu z Aspen, Liam podkreśla, że choć jego ojciec nienawidzi niespodzianek, musi zostać poinformowany o ich ślubie. Mężczyzna telefonuje do Billa, który w tym czasie ozdabia dom na klifie dekoracjami ślubnymi. Kiedy Bill słyszy wiadomość o ich ślubie, udaje rozdrażnienie. Gdy Liam przekazuje telefon Steffy, Bill nie ukrywa przed nią swojej satysfakcji. Po rozmowie telefonicznej, Steffy zapewnia Liama, że Bill cieszy się ich szczęściem, choć nie wie, czy entuzjazm ten udzieli się również Ridge'owi. Po wylądowaniu odrzutowca, Liam pyta żonę, czy chce zatelefonować do rodziców, ale ta stwierdza, że sami się odezwą, jeśli będą się martwić. thumb|320px|left|Katie i Bill mają odmienne zdaniaW domu na klifie, na prośbę Billa przybywa Katie, która dowiaduje się, że mąż organizuje przyjęcie dla nowożeńców. Drwi z całego wydarzenia, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Nie może również zrozumieć, dlaczego Bill wspiera związek Liama z Forresterówną. "Nigdy nie zaakceptuję Steffy w naszej rodzinie. I nie mogę uwierzyć, że Tobie się to podoba", rzuca pani Spencer. Bill namawia ją do zmiany zdania, podając żonie krewetki. Katie zaczyna sugerować, że Bill może mieć coś wspólnego ze ślubem syna. Bill jednak zaprzecza i zapewnia, że chce, by Liam odnalazł te same szczęscie i miłość, które on znalazł u boku Katie. W domu pojawiają się Liam i Steffy, ale Katie oświadcza, że nie skończyła rozmowy z mężem. Liam wnosi żonę przez próg, zaś Bill wita synową w rodzinie, a następnie otwiera szampana. Gdy Katie próbuje porozmawiać z pasierbem o tym, że Hope była w Aspen, Bill zabiera Liama na zewnątrz. Gdy Katie zostaje sama ze Steffy, nie ukrywa, że cała sytuacja wydaje jej się podejrzana. Forresterówna namawia ją, by zapomnieli o preszłości, ale żona Billa stwierdza, że ci, którzy to robią, są skazani na powtórzenie błędów. Steffy wyznaje rozmówczyni, że Liam ma w sobie coś, czego brakowało jej w Billu. Katie przewraca oczami, ale córka Taylor jest pewna, że będzie kochającą żoną, a mąż będzie z niej dumny. Forresterówna uważa, że Katie powinna oprzeć się pokusie bycia "teściową z piekła rodem". Ta jednak uważa, że jeśli będzie miała z tym coś wspólnego, Liam wróci do Hope. Kobieta jest pewna, że Steffy w jakiś sposób dopuściła się manipulacji i uważa, że kiedy Liam to zrozumie, zostawi żonę. "Ciesz się nim, dopóki możesz, bo ten związek nie potrwa długo", zapewnia Logan. thumb|320px|Ridge okazuje Hope wsparcieRidge wraca wcześniej do domu, aby doglądnąć, jak czuje się Hope. Gdy dziewczyna pojawia się na dole po całym dniu spędzonym w łóżku, matka i Ridge proszą ją o więcej szczegółów na temat podróży. Forrester pyta, co stało się z wyciągiem, ale Hope nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Brooke uznaje, że dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności jest fakt, że Liam i Steffy pobrali się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu i czasie, w którym Spencer miał spotkać się z Hope. Logan podejrzewa, że wiadomość Ricka do Liama została przechwycona i uważa, że powinni porozmawiać o tym z synem Billa. Ridge twierdzi, że małżeństwo uczyniło z tego kwestię sporną, ale Brooke proponuje, by porozmawiali z Liamem. Hope uważa jednak, że to niczego nie zmieni, ponieważ należy ona już do jego przeszłości. Brooke uważa jednak, że Spencer powinien dowiedzieć się o jej uczuciach, na co Hope oświadcza, że byłaby w stanie naprawić swój błąd, ale nie w przypadku zawartego małżeństwa. thumb|320px|left|Eric zaskakuje StephanieW domu Stephanie, kobieta jest zaciekawiona widokiem romantycznie nakrytego stołu w salonie. Eric oznajmia, że chce świętować, ponieważ na prześwietleniu mózgu nie pojawiły się żadne guzy. "To wcale nie oznacza, że ich nie ma", podkreśla kobieta, na co Eric krzywi się. Gdy Stephanie kaszle, mężczyzna zauważa, że robi ona to za każdym razem, gdy wchodzą razem do pokoju. Kobieta ironicznie stwierdza, że prawdopodobnie nie słyszał jej, kiedy był w innych pomieszczeniach. Wzdychając, Eric rozważa o straconym czasie i dochodzi do wniosku, że chce odzyskać swoją żonę. Stephanie wydaje się być zakłopotana. Podczas kolacji, oboje rozmawiają o letnich wizytach u swojej wnuczki, Alexandrii. Stephanie wspomina, że nie nosiła kostiumu kąpielowego przy basenie, aby córka Thorne'a nie zauważyła jej blizn. Eric domyśla się, że stan choroby zmienił świadomość Stephanie względem swojego ciała i pyta ją, czy uważa, że kobieta będąca chorą na raka nie może być piękna. "Pewnie może, lecz nie ja", rzuca Stephanie, na co Eric przekonuje ją, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał i nigdy nie powinna o tym zapominać. Po kolacji, Eric prosi Stephanie, by z nim zatańczyła. Ona jednak stwierdza, że nie ma ochoty ani tańczyć ani być szczęśliwą. Eric zaś zauważa, że Stephanie jest szczęśliwa tylko wtedy, gdy "pomaga bezdomnym lub wtrąca się w interesy innych ludzi". Seniorka domyśla się, że zraniła jego uczucia, zaś Eric sugeruje, że powinni o tym zapomnieć. Zdezorientowana Stephanie dochodzi do wniosku, że Eric traktuje ją jak "dziewczynę" na randce. "Jesteś moją dziewczyną. Stephanie. Jesteś nią teraz i zawsze będziesz", deklaruje Forrester. Stephanie ze smutkiem wyznaje, że nie wie, czy potrafi być jeszcze taka. Eric wręcza jej pudełko upominkowe i prosi, by nigdy nie wątpiła w jego miłość do niej. Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Odcinki